Te extrañé
by Arihdni
Summary: Persecución. Besos. Y sexo. Una combinación ideal para hacer el Día Perfecto. LEMON RYOSAKU. R


**Aquí trago un fic totalmente nuevo. De mi lista de pedidos surgió el lemmon y el amor! Espero y lo disfruten mucho!**

**Las letras en cursiva son los diálogos**

**Es mi primer lemmon en serio, así que pido compasión u.u**

**Nos vemos! Ahora si las dejo!**

**-**

**_Dedicado especialmente a mí querida comadre MARIP_**

**_-_ **

**Te extrañé**

_**Yours truly, Arihdni**_

_**-**_

Suspiró cansada. Respiró profundo para recuperar el aliento, apoyando una mano en la puerta del departamento. Exhaló pero su respiración seguía agitada y limpió una gota de sudor. Había corrido una gran distancia a una velocidad de la cual hasta ella misma se sorprendió. Tropezó con mucha gente, pero esperaba que él hubiese tenido más obstáculos.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

El sonido de pasos rápidos que subía hacia donde ella estaba. Comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso por la llave que la dejaría entrar a su hogar. Asustada. Su mente repetía como una plegaria que no fuese él el que estuviera avanzando, que se detuviese en otro piso…que siguiera de largo, pero que no hiciera parada en el suyo. ¡¿Dónde estaba la maldita llave?!…llave, llave…justo ahora decides desaparecer.

TAP TAP TAP TAP. Pasos, pasos. Apareció el llavero. Se cayó. Diminutos sollozos se escurrían en su respiración ahora; se agachó y volvió a tomar el objeto. Y con desesperación intentaba hacer que la llave entrase, pues los nervios no la dejaban. Hacia el intento de meter varias en el cerrojo, para que una de ellas acertara…fue en vano.

Que no sea él, que no sea él…Rogaba mentalmente Sakuno. No obstante, los pasos ya no tenían ecos pero eran acompañados de jadeos. Jadeos de un hombre. Lo más triste, para Sakuno, era que en un rincón de su mente se oía una voz suplicante que pedía que fuese él, que se apresurar en subir y que la tomara en brazos y besos. Añorando que volviera a poseerla. Se regañó a si misma por tales pensamientos débiles. Finalmente la llave correcta acertó, con solo dos vueltas entraría y con mala suerte para él, le cerraría la puerta en las narices.

Justo cuando iba a dar el movimiento para abrir, sintió el calor de otro cuerpo, cubrió la boca de ella con una mano y uno de sus brazos la sujetó con fuerza de su fina cintura. Alejándola de la puerta la pegó contra su cuerpo, gritos se ahogaban por la mano del hombre y los pataleos de parte de ella para liberarse.

_-Quédate tranquila-._ Fue la suave orden de él. -_Tranquila! No queremos escándalos. Si te quedas quieta te suelto-._ Propuso Ryoma. Ella había dejado de emitir los gritos, que eran suprimidos, y al oír la ofrenda de Ryoma…decidió acceder. Como siempre pasaba cuando estaba con él. Retiró él la mano, y ella no gritó, pero su respiración seguía laboriosa. Y el hecho que él se riera burlonamente no ayudaba en nada.

-_No cabe duda, me encanta cuando te pongo nerviosa, Ryuzaki-._ Ella se sonrojó y frunció el ceño.

_-Dijiste que me soltarías-_. Le recordó susurrando, lo que provocó otra risa suya, esta vez divertida. Rozó sus labios en el cuello de ella hasta llegar a su oreja y morderla suavemente. Ella emitió un quejido tembloroso y se retorció en su agarre, pues aún no la había soltado.

_-Debemos hablar, Sakuno-._ Ella dejó de moverse al escuchar las palabras, generalmente Ryoma era un hombre de 'menos charla más acción'.

Ella suavizó su mirada, pero volteó hacia otro lado. -_Creí que ya no había nada que hablar-._ Desde la última vez que había estado con ella en su cama, no se había dignado a llamarla o mandarle algo escrito, aunque fuese verdaderamente antiguo.

-_La última vez que hablamos…fueron palabras bastante… monosilábicas-._ Dijo la muchacha con un intento de sarcasmo. Esto hizo que soltara una risa cruel.

_-Hmm…Ryuzaki-._ Volvió a rozar su cara contra la mejilla lozana; su apellido fue pronunciado con un tono aterciopelado. Lamió la suave piel depositando un suave beso. Ella se removió en el agarre otra vez tratando de alejarse de él. No obstante, él volvió a reír. -_Ese tono no te sienta lindo. Sin embargo…-_ Sin aviso, atacó enteramente la oreja de Sakuno con su lengua provocando que sus rodillas temblaran y un gemido lánguido y entregado. -_Si. Este me gusta más-._ Echizen profirió más caricias en ella, sin vergüenza, sin restricción. Ahora buscaba algo más. Mucho más.

Besaba su cuello mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo delgado, colándose bajo la blusa de ella para explorar el cuerpo que dejó durante una larga temporada. Ella reaccionaba a sus atenciones, como la primera vez…intacta. Gemía según la intensidad del roce de las manos de Ryoma. Estas seguían extendiéndose por su cuerpo, subiendo por su pecho. Arriba. Acariciando sus encantos cubiertos por un encaje, ajustándolos en las manos masculinas. Sakuno echó su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir que sus dedos apretaban ambos pechos. Un trémulo gemido escapó de sus labios, que fue transformándose en un agudo: "_Noo!"_.

_-Cierto…- _Dijo agitado. -_Aquí no puede ser-._ Fue hacia la puerta y terminó lo que le había interrumpido; la abrió. La introdujo al departamento, pues seguía aturdida, cerrando la puerta tras él (sin olvidar la llave) y se deshizo de todo lo que le incomodase, agarró el bolso de ella y lo alejó de su camino. Sakuno lo miró con ojos dolidos y con lentitud se alejaba de él. Su parte racional ordenaba alejarse de ese hombre, más su deseo y su corazón pedían abrazarlo, sentir su piel contra la de ella.

-_Tanto me odias ahora?-_ Preguntó él sin vacilar al ver su expresión. Sakuno podía jurar que en el semblante ambarino se revolvía tristeza. Fue descartado inmediatamente. Era imposible.

_-Odio es una palabra muy significativa. Sin mencionar que es muy determinante-._ Dijo ella con calma, sin dejar de mirarlo con fijeza. -_Lo que yo siento hacia ti, no es odio. Pero si estoy muy… decepcionada-._ Tragó con dificultad. Estaba totalmente defraudada, se sintió utilizada después que él se fue y no mostrara signos de vida. Al encontrarlo, caminado en sentido opuesto al de ella, se sintió muy feliz, pero igual la amargura crecía a igual velocidad. No pudo reaccionar debidamente. Si es que 'salir corriendo' fue una buena reacción.

Lo que ella no esperaba es que él le siguiera. De hecho…tal vez esa era su objetivo, saber si era capaz de seguirla y explicarle todo. Pero esa razón estaba muy escondida en sus cabeza e intuición; tanto que ni ella lo había razonado, al menos no hasta ahora.

Él desvió la mirada. Más no lo negó. -_No me quejo, estás en todo tu derecho…pero…-_ Hizo una pausa y se acercó hacia ella. Alzó su mano y con los dedos trazó una línea desde su mejilla hasta la fina quijada en una caricia. -_…Me creerías si te digo, que te extrañé?-_. Ella no daba crédito a lo que oía, dilatando sus ojos con sorpresa y siendo aún más brillantes. -…_Que regresé para verte? A ti?-._

Él se acercó más y comenzó a abrazarla lentamente para no asustarla, pero ella extendía los brazos para alejarlo. Estaba tensa, su cuerpo se contrajo en un intento para no sentir como la rodeaba. Él había crecido mucho, para lo que medía antes, en cambio ella se había conformado con crecer solo 20 cm más. Por eso, no pudo detenerlo o alejarlo, más ella no cooperaba en el abrazo; estaba aprisionada en su pecho y era rodeada por sus brazos.

-_Y tu, Sakuno? Me extrañaste?-_. Preguntó en voz baja.

Ella se relajó ante esa pregunta. Que si lo había extrañado? Por supuesto que si; sintió que le habían arrebatado toda su alma. Ella alzó la mirada rubí que nadaba en lágrimas no derramadas; ahí se reflejaron los ambarinos. Sakuno abrió la boca más no emitió sonido. Miró su guapo rostro, en él vio una fuerte dedicación para concentrarse solo en ella. No era acusadora, más esperaba dignamente por una respuesta. Las manos de ella, apoyadas en su pecho, se agarraron de su camisa y susurró con temblor la respuesta que ella negaba en su mente, la que él mismo buscaba.

-_S-si…-_

No sonrió pero vio que sus ojos tenían más ternura. Se acercó a ella buscando sus labios; ella contuvo el aliento y sus pies se colocaban en puntillas hacía él.

-_R-Ryoma…-_ En lo que ella pronunció su nombre, se apoderó de su boca sin más, moviéndose con frenesí y anhelo sus lenguas. Sus manos se desplazaron con igual sentimiento por el pequeño cuerpo soltando el suéter de algodón, descubriendo una franela in mangas.

El volver a sentir el oxígeno recorrer sus pulmones hizo acto de necesidad, lo que no significa que el Echizen se detuviera y comenzó a propinarle besos ardientes por el rostro y cuello de ella ocasionando uno que otro ruidito que protesta en ella su melodía se intensificó al sentir como una mano se deslizaba por debajo de la franela y levantaba la prenda interior para regocijarse en acariciar un delicado seno. Sakuno suspiró, mitad protesta; Ryoma se sentía muy superior frente a ella, sabía que ella no tendría oportunidad contra él si atendía su cuerpo con eróticos movimientos.

Ryoma hizo su funcionar su magia lamiendo lánguida y sensualmente su cuello, acompañado de un gemido de deleite femenino, hasta llegar nuevamente a la boca entreabierta y propiciar un beso nuevo.

-_Hn…Ryoma…ah…no!- _Dijo como pudo en el beso rodeando su cuello y acercándose más a él. Sintió como sus dedos se ondulaban en su pecho con lentitud moviéndose hacia la sima del montículo. Quería más. Más. Quería sentir todo de Ryoma, que la acariciara, que la besara y la abrazara. Se avergonzaba por rendirse tan fácilmente. Su rostro le dolía y le ardía, no tardó en caer que estaba muy sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-_Ryoma…por favor…-_ Las palabras se ahogaron en mitad de su garganta interrumpidas por un gracioso sonido y llevando ella su propia mano hacia donde la de él estaba posada. La respiración de ambos comenzaba a tornarse laboriosa y en jadeos silenciosos.

_-Comencemos…-_

_-_

Lo había dicho con tanta vehemencia. El desgraciado le había dado una orden en su propia casa. Y ella, dejó llevarse por él a SU habitación.

Y como si se tratara de un torpe tango, la hizo retroceder hacia la fría cama. No fue hasta que el borde la cama chocó contra la parte posterior de su rodilla, causando la caída por reflejo. Cayó sentada en el colchón con Ryoma mirándola aun en toda su altura, mientras este se quitaba la camisa para luego hacerla recostarse totalmente, él sobre ella besándola en la frente, los ojos y tomar sus labios. Un beso suave y seductor y demandante donde ella formaba parte como condimento para el placer de ambos. El peliverde se detuvo a jugar con las hebras terracota de la mujer y desató la pinza en el cabello dejándolo esparcir. Con su mano comenzó a presionar el liso cabello y masajear su cabeza haciendo que ella se arqueara hacia el beso.

Ryuzaki logró llevar sus manos temblorosas hacia el rostro del joven que la besaba. Para él era un incentivo a continuar, una aprobación. Se separó sujetando sus manos y besando todo su rostro.

-_Por qué?…-_ Logró articular entre beso y beso. Cada beso llevaba a un rumbo distinto. Boca, mentón, cuello, hombro, pecho. Se alzó un poco de ella para que sus dedos se enroscaran en la franela que aún cubría su pecho; con éxito se deshizo de tal cosa con velocidad se deshizo del encaje, deslizando los tirantes primero y luego retirarlo de los pechos excitados.

Nuevamente reanudó los besos en su cuerpo mientras masajeaba su encanto robando suspiros de su amante. Se entretuvo con la suave piel de su clavícula bajando hacia el valle que formaban los senos lamiéndolo con pericia. Apretó sus labios contra un pecho, sintiendo su suavidad y sobre todo el fresco aroma de Sakuno.

Depositó cortos contactos orales en el encanto mientras masajeaba el otro con maestría; sabía que movimientos hacer y cuando apretar para escuchar la voz atormentada de la joven. Y simultáneamente, mano y boca, rodearon los pezones…apretándolos suavemente, succionando insistente y suave, su lengua privada en la textura rugosa. Sakuno retenía la cabeza en ese lugar, no quería que se detuviera. Los gemidos que ella soltaba le indicaban a Ryoma lo bien que hacía su tarea.

Todo ese preámbulo causaba no solo efectos en la muchacha pero también tenían su efecto en él. Se estaba entumeciendo, sentía toda su parte baja palpitar e hincharse. Oírla gemir su nombre le hacía sentirse muy grande y capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero se acordó que aún faltaba mucho…

La falda que cubría sus piernas hizo una última caricia y quedó resignada a un montoncito en el piso, ahora solo estaba cubierta por la pequeña pantaleta. Ryuzaki sentía algo especial, y ese algo lo había sentido durante su primera vez con Echizen…antes de que se fuera. En la oportunidad anterior, no hubo pensamientos para describirla. Ahora…si. Era como un sol cálido que a medida que se alzaba la excitación lo sentía mayor. Comenzaba desde su estómago y propagar la calidez a muy bajo de vientre y muy alto en su pecho hasta su garganta. Muy en lo bajo de ella, sentía como humedad volvía a formarse, su mismo cuerpo esperaba por algo.

Él entretenido con sus senos y ella acariciando su espalda y su cabello. Se colocó entre sus piernas, acariciándolas de en movimientos ascendentes y descendentes. Su rostro volvió a los labios rosados por previos besos, dispuestos a reanudar muchos más. Depositó otro beso y comenzó a alzarla, él se sentó y ella sobre él. Llevó sus manos al pecho masculino, tocándole con delicadeza y ternura, su cuello.

-_Por qué hago esto?...-_ Sakuno se hizo esa pregunta en voz alta, más para ella que para él.

_-Porque si-._ Fue lo que dijo Ryoma antes de volver a besarla y acariciar la espalda desnuda. Sakuno no supo que contestar ante tal retórica; era infantil. -_Será, porque me amas…tal vez?…-. _Susurró con pasión antes de besar sus labios. Ryuzaki se apretó contra él. Sintiendo sus suaves formas contra su firmeza. Ella pudo percatarse de cómo su miembro se despertaba ante su contacto, haciendo que ella deseara a por más. Bajó sus finas manos por su pecho rozando con los dedos sus abdominales hasta llegar a sus pantalones.

No fue ella precisamente la que desabrochó la prenda, sino él más ansioso que nunca por volver a poseerla. Ella no pudo evitar vacilar un poco; tal vez no haya sido la primera, pero tampoco estaba muy familiarizada. Por su mente pasó la idea de devolverle las atenciones que ella recibió anteriormente. Con lentitud bajó el cierre y adentró su mano para tocar la protuberancia masculina; con suaves movimientos de sus dedos hizo fricción en el órgano con la tela de la prenda interna.

Los dedos fueron tomando más confianza cuando Ryoma separó las bocas para gruñir ante la sensación, soltaba suspiros apoyando su frente en un fino hombro de Sakuno. El miembro seguía a tornarse más firme y palpable; lo apretó levemente, y volvió a hacerlo. -_Dios…! Sakuno!-_. Sus ojos se opacaron en lujuria al sentir tal contacto y volvieron a tornarse ambarinos brillantes cuando sintió el contacto de piel y piel de la mano de la joven.

Su respiración fue suprimida y graves gemidos la sustituyeron; se desahogó con el cuello de ella, mordiéndolo y succionando la piel hasta dejarla roja. La joven comenzó a hacer caricias más fuertes y profundas generando que el miembro se tensara y creciera. Los contactos se hicieron rápidos y astutos. Se sentía muy satisfecha de ser ella la que tuviera ese efecto en él y hubiese hecho más si él no le hubiera detenido y sacado la mano del interior. Él suspiró cansado y aliviado, pero su deseo no había muerto ahí.

Ahora si que estaba decidido. La tumbó de nuevo al colchón, está vez fue un poco más brusco. Se deshizo de los pantalones y de la pantaleta de la castaña, dejándola sin otra fuente de abrigo, aparte de él y la cama.

Llevó una mano hacia la intimidad de ella. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante el 'atrevimiento' del Echizen que comenzó en seguida a explorar la cavidad vaginal, frotando su botón de nervios, dispuesto gracias a las caricias y provocaciones. Sakuno cerró la boca reteniendo un gemido, el cual terminó siempre escapándose. Ahora jadeos pequeños resonaban en la callada habitación.

Con ojos brillantes y fieros, Ryoma observaba atento sus reacciones. Como se retorcía y se arqueaba hacia él con desesperación. -_Ah!…Ryoma…no más!…no…pares!-._ Balbuceó abrumada por las sensaciones. Una última caricia en su intimidad. Cuando él se alejó de ella, separó los muslos con sus piernas.

Un momento donde Sakuno no sintió más nada, y en lo que intentó buscar la mirada de él, los ojos férreos y brillantes se encontraron con rubís en un contraste quemante y ardiente.

_-Te extrañe mucho-._ Dijo ella sonrojada y mirada fija algo adormilada. A lo que una sonrisa lenta y pequeña apareció en sus músculos faciales de parte de él. Honestamente, ella no quería decir eso, no quería hacerle saber su debilidad por el peliverde; de eso cayó en cuenta cuando este sonrió.

_-Y tú eres muy bonita-_. Fue su respuesta antes de depositar un beso en sus labios. Volvió a acomodarse entre ella. Le hizo saber que pronto se adentraría. Los ojos de ellas brillaron y se cerraron esperando el ataque.

Comenzó a deslizarse suave y lento dentro de aquella cavidad aún estrecha. La facilidad con la que lo hizo fue una sorpresa para ella. Sintió perfectamente como sus músculos le concedían el paso a la virilidad, para después retenerlo con fuerza. Se movió incómoda ante el nuevo intruso y sus rodillas se doblaron encerrando las estrechas caderas del hombre sobre ella. Se detuvo un momento para observarla, y no vio un gesto de protesta. Reanudó la penetración; introdujo en otro embiste toda su masculinidad.

Un quejido.

Un gemido tembloroso.

Los músculos se contrajeron y pudo sentir todo su largo dentro de si misma. Todo él. Dentro de ella. Se movió a un lado y provocó un gruñido en él. No le había dolido, pero como dije anteriormente, no estaba muy acostumbrada a todo esto.

Ryoma colocó sus manos a los lados de ella para apoyarse, se retiró un poco y regresó de nuevo en una embestida. La joven bajo él soltó un leve jadeo y él volvió a repetir el movimiento hasta hacerlo continuo y estable. Un vaivén de caderas, una y otra vez. Ella se sujetó de él en sus brazos y luego a su amplia espalda, levantando ligeramente sus caderas para acoplarse al ritmo del hombre, como si un imán las uniera. Un coro de gemidos agradados y suspiros roncos siguieron luego.

Una sensación agradable y aterciopelada llenó todo el cuerpo de Sakuno. El sol que sentía en su interior se hacía más grande, tanto que creía que pronto iba a explotar. Su vientre se calentaba y contraía repetida veces; sus piernas atraparon las caderas de Ryoma que seguía moviéndose con brusquedad y rapidez. Sus dedos de los pies se retorcían con cada movimiento de él. Los gemidos se hacían más orales y altos. Ya no lo soportaba! Su cuerpo alcanzaba una temperatura anormal. Comenzó a llamarlo con frenesí; llevó una mano a su cabello terracota y notó el sudor que toda esta actividad le hacía transpirar. La situación no era muy diferente en Echizen.

Su respiración estaba ajetreada. Sentía una emoción embriagante recorrer su médula hasta su cerebro en un delicioso escalofrío. Muy diferente a la que hacía presencia cuando jugaba su deporte o enfrentaba a cualquier rival digno de comparación. Esta sin duda era mucho más fuerte…especialmente si la compartía con ella.

Gotas de sudor se deslizaban por los lados de su cara y sentía como se deslizaban en su espalda hasta desaparecer en sus glúteos. En todo su jaleo, los senos de Sakuno rozaban su pecho apretados, lo que lo instaba más a su causa. Y ni mencionar cuando ella de repente susurró su nombre como si su vida de ello dependiese. Sus uñas se aferraban a su espalda, más él no sentía dolor. Esto lo hizo sonreír presumido, llevó sus manos a las caderas redondas de su presa y las sujetó y las apegó más a su movimiento. Comenzó a besar su cuello mientras ella soltaba algunas palabras que quedaron olvidadas en otro tiempo y nunca fueron atendidas.

Sakuno echó su cabeza hacia atrás abandonada al éxtasis. Sintió un calor intenso liberarse desde su intimidad recorriendo su estómago, su garganta y finalmente su cabeza.

Un orgasmo. El primero de la velada.

Se arqueó contra Ryoma magníficamente, en su mente cayéndose por una oscuridad deliciosa que la envolvía. La calidez que se alojó en su garganta se liberó en un grito que la dejó agotada, descansando un poco en la cama. No obstante, Ryoma seguía moviéndose más aplacado y jadeando. Se detuvo; se sentó en la cama y se llevó consigo a la muchacha agotada. Estaba tan frágil; la sujetó de la espalda con su palma y la hizo recostarse en su pecho llevando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. -_Lo haremos así…deja que yo terminé contigo-._

Tomó las caderas nuevamente y comenzó a moverlas de arriba abajo, de lado a lado y ella solo se dejaba.

_-Ya…no puedo más…-_ Susurró cansada pero el siguió con las penetraciones. Despertaban nuevamente la excitación en el cuerpo femenino y con ello suaves gemidos que aumentaban en tono y longitud. Gemidos agudos de niña. El agarre que Ryoma había colocado en su cuello se hizo firme mientras se movían, ya que ahora la joven comenzaba a cooperar buscando sentir el roce del miembro masculino al entrar y salir de su cuerpo. Estaba tan húmeda que el desliz era rápido y astuto. Sus brazos alrededor de su espalda se hacían fuerte y se apretaban buscando más soporte. Ryuzaki cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se dejó llevar por su instinto y hambre. Las manos de Ryoma en sus caderas comenzaban a ser molestas, no le daban la libertad de movimiento que su propio cuerpo pedía.

Ryoma buscó desesperado los labios de su amante. Ya sentía la llama de fuego naciendo en su abdomen, palpitando. Tomó los labios en un beso feroz y profundo. Sus manos que sujetaban las caderas de Sakuno se fueron a su espalda para aprisionarla contra él, mientras ella se movía con sensualidad y lentitud. _"Es demasiado…" _pensaba intranquilo.

Se separó con un gruñido y en eso el cuerpo femenino que seguía moviéndose retrocedió en placer agónico en un sollozo de desesperación pero él la atrajo nuevamente a su unión. Los senos de ella se movían a su compás. Sakuno sujetó con manos la cabeza de Ryoma cuando sus movimientos se tornaron descontrolados. Los gemidos se rebajaron a cortos gritos de parte de ambos. Las piernas de ella se apretaban a los costados de Echizen.

De nuevo, Sakuno percibió la deliciosa sensación en su vientre y se movió lo que su cuerpo le dejó. Ryoma alzaba movía sus caderas contra las de ella. Una combinación exquisita.

La llama crecía y se extendía. -_Ryoma!!-. _Sollozó Él no pudo responder a su llamado, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de conseguir el momento perfecto para que fuera un solo orgasmo.

Llegó. Primero en su Sakuno haciendo la misma reacción que en el anterior y abrazándose más a él. Un grito al que se le unió el propio orgasmo del príncipe prodigio, con un gemido ronco y profundo… liberando su ser dentro.

Nada importaba en ese momento. Ni lo que sucedería después.

Se amaban…eso era lo importante.

El joven descargó su peso en ella, cayendo lentamente en la cama. La mujer aún temblaba debido a los espasmos que aún quedaba, su vagina se contraía y palpitaba lentamente, agradándole a su guardián…

Sus manos se sujetaron con fuerza.

Con reluctancia y agotamiento Ryoma salió del cuerpo pequeño, oyendo divertido como Ryuzaki hacía un sonido de protesta infantil. Buscó la sábana y se cubrió a si mismos. Abrazó al cuerpo y la hizo reposar en su pecho.

Sakuno pudo oír el palpitar de su corazón. Frenético. Tanta emoción en un solo día.

Persecución. Besos. Y sexo. Una combinación ideal para hacer el Día Perfecto.

No había poder humano que le hiciera odiar a este estúpido cabeza dura de Ryoma Echizen. Nadie ni nada.

Ella lo amaba, y a ella eso le bastaba.

Sintió un beso en sus cabellos y una frase algo ahogada y callada:

_-Te amo, Sakuno-._

Ella se puso atenta al comentario y confesión. -_Dilo de nuevo…-._ Pidió con voz somnolienta.

Echizen inhaló un poco. Por lo visto, fastidiado pero igual dijo con voz más alta y sincera. -_Te amo-._

Sakuno ahora se sintió segura. Y se abrazó más a él. -_Siempre quise oír eso…-._ Sus ojos brillaron en lágrimas. -_Yo también te amo, Ryoma-kun-._

Cerró los ojos. Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en los caracteres del Echizen.

La había extrañado mucho. Y ella lo había extrañado a él.

Estaban a mano.

Y esperaba que se volviera a repetir.

**Fin. **

**-**

**O.O**

**O///0**

**Primera vez en mi vida y hago un lemon tan largo. No se si estará bien, ustedes me dicen, vale? XD**

**Ay Dios! Que calor tengo!!!**

…**No sean mal pensadas ¬.¬ hace calor en mi país (sin contar el hecho de que mi aire está prendido) XD**

**OMG!**

**Bueno espero y lo hayan disfrutado! n.n**

**Porque necesitamos mas fics Rating M en fanfiction y sobre todo RYOSAKU!**

**VIVAN LAS PERVERTS! Y EL CLUB DE LAS PERVERTS!**

**TODAS UNIDAS POR EL RYOSAKU XDDD!**

**o.o ya me pegó la luna y bien fuerte! XD**

**nos vemos luego ok?? chaitoooo!!!**


End file.
